The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to a computer implemented packet look-up mechanism for very large tables and very high throughput.
An Ethernet port may provide a connection between a computer and a computer network. For a 100 Gbps Ethernet port, the smallest 64 bytes packet duration time is 6.7 nanoseconds, which gives only 3 clock cycles at 500 Mhz for the logic doing the look up.